


Post-Smooch “Snuggles”

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: At the same time, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Benry of aall sizes !!, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Dialogue Heavy, Endosoma, Endosomataphilia, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Multi, READ THE CHAP 2 END NOTES BEFORE HATE COMMENTING, Rape/Non-con Elements, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, benry shrinks mid vore so then it’s same size, im not really mad just caps lock so peoples see it :/, kinda? There’s a lot of snuggle shit but Benry is still fucking horrible to people :(, mature rating for vore and sensualness but other than that no nsfw, non sexual, non sexual vore, not tagging it in warning because it’s kissing and not sex, platonic fluff, safe vore, the non con isn’t anymore than what already happens in canon btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Within the world of Xen, Dr. Freeman finds himself in front of a 50-foot tall entity who really wants to kiss him… and later, eat him.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. C’mere Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I stg if anyone complains I’ll lose it. I literally tagged EVERYTHING if you complain about seeing vore, that’s your fault for reading, thats like going onto pornhub and complaining about seeing porn. Also if you try to send this to ANYONE who doesn’t want to see it (ie: the cast) you’re horrible I’m sorry. Don’t like? Don’t read or comment, it’s simple :o

"Catch up Gordon! Next portal's up ahead!" Bubby's voice rung from in front of him.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Gordon answered, exhausted and being left behind by the rest of his cohorts. 

"Noooo, Come back. Friend." A large hand reached to Gordon's feet, subsequently tripping him. Gorgon fell flat on his face, getting a mouthful of xen dirt. Gordon quickly flipped around, his eyes meeting that of the very large security guard.

"Don'tcha wanna give big ol' Benry a nice hug?" A string of drool was rolling down the alien's face.

"nnooOOOO!!" Gordon yelled, scrambling to get back on his feet. Before he could run away, a large, greyish fingers wrapped around his torso. 

"Nooooo, bro, c'mere it's kissy time." Benry brought Gordon up to his mouth, puckering his lips a little and closing his eyes as he leaned in towards him. Gordon squirmed in his assailant's hands, putting his hand on Benry's cheek in a feeble attempt to push him away. Benry planted a kiss across Gordon's face and chest, pressing into it a bit more than he should. The kiss was much wetter than it should've been, leaving Gordon's HEV suit which some saliva on it. Gordon looked all around him for a way out, realizing his friends had made it through the portal without him.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Gordon mumbled under his breath, staring back at the monster with half lidded eyes holding him. 

"Yo, round 2 kiss sesh." The alien's lips pressed pressed up against Gordon's small body. Benry looked absolutely giddy with himself. He leaned in again. His tongue gently poked around Gordon's face, before completely committing to licking him.

"Ah! What the hell was that for!" Gordon exclaimed, trying to wipe some of the saliva off of his suit.

"Uh, you were dirty, gettin some of that blood offa you." Benry responded, sounding like he was trying to come up with an excuse. He dragged his large tongue across Gordon's body once more, smacking his lips once he finished. Instead of pulling away like last time, he keeps Gordon close to his mouth. He can feel a gust of the giant's hot breath, his drooly maw agape. 

"Benry I swear to god if you don't— Mmfgh!" Benry clamped his mouth around Gordon's head and torso. Gordon kicked his legs and struggled against Benry's wet tongue. Benry pulled him further into his mouth, letting a loud "mmmm" erupt from his throat. Benry poked his tongue in between Gordon's legs. It practically did nothing to him because of his hazard suit but the action was still noted. Benry took a hard swallow, sending Gordon down into his gullet. The squishy, wet walls of his esophagus squelched up against Gordon's body.

"Benryyy!!!" Gordon yelled, exasperated and squirming as he was traveling down Benry's throat. Gordon was dropped off into Benry's gut. It was a lot less wet and a tiny bit more roomy then he would expect a human's to be. 

"Why?! Just why the hell!?" Gordon yelled, hoping Benry would hear him. He heard a monstrous chuckle rumble through him. 

"Super big hug, bro, ultimate fucking snuggle." Gordon couldn't see his face but he could tell he was grinning.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Gordon was still yelling, absolutely enraged at the security guard. 

"Couldn't really hug'ya when I'm so big, and you're a itty bitty boy. So I put you inside me, you know like a super hug." 

"Oh my godddddd." Gordon slapped his palms against his forehead. "Ughhh, fuck it." He threw a few punches against the inner lining of Benry's stomach, not quite sure if he wanted to start unloading his arm canon on him. He was slick with Benry's internal fluids. Benry placed his large hands on his stomach.

"Damn, it doesn't feel like I wanted it to." He sounded genuinely disappointed. "Hm." The sentiment was there, having Gordon so close to him he's inside of him is absolutely infatuating, but he didn't feel close enough. He didn't feel quite there. He's just too big and Gordon was just too small. He could feel Gordon wiggling inside him, he was engrossed with it, needing it to grow even bigger. The walls began to contract around Gorgon. He didn't quite know what was happening, but the walls of Benry's stomach seemed to readjust around him. Then, through the skin encasing him, he could feel two, regular sized hands press against him.

"Benry, who’s arms are touching me?" Gordon asked, shifting around to try and get comfortable.

"Uh, mine. Idiot." Benry said in his usual tone. The arms snaked around him an a hug-like motion. 

"Wait, are you not big anymore? You're just normal height now?" Gordon placed his hand against the inside of his belly, pushing out against it in a rubbing motion. 

"Yep, big ol' Benry is just normal ol' Benry now." He laid his head against his belly, using it as a big, Gordon-filled pillow. "Mmmmm, big fucking snuggle." Benry hummed. He wrapped his arms and thighs around his bloat, squirming belly. His security vest had broke and the buttons of his shirt had popped open. Drool still dripped from his maw. He groaned as Gordon moved within him.

"We are not snuggling! I don't want to snuggle with you! You ate me!!" Gordon yelled, squirm more with the fleshy walls. 

"Huh? Bro we're totally snuggling, you all up in me." Benry massaged his swollen gut, "Best friend." Then cackled. From some reason he always laughed like that, no matter if he was being genuine or maniacal.  
Gordon let out a groan of frustration, beginning to thrash around in Benry's gut.

"Ow. Bro. Stop please." Benry again sounded almost genuine, as he did many times, especially once they had entered xen. Gordon scoffed and slowly calmed down with his struggling. Benry sighed and rubbed his own belly, paying attention to all the dips and impressions of Gordon's body within him. 

"Hey, bro , don't stop all of the moving and shit." Benry whined a little, wiggling his own hips a little, enthused. Gordon could hardly bring himself to verbally answer him anymore. He sighed and rubbed his hands against his belly walls. Benry groaned with delight.

"Okay, so when are you gonna digest me." Gordon piped up, very annoyed with his current circumstance. 

"Wha? No I'm not gonna do that, duh." Benry said, as if it was obvious. He snuggled closer too his gurgling belly, basking in Gordon's movements within him. He wanted to save him in their forever, keep him close where he could keep an eye on him constantly.

"Ok are you gonna let me out then?!" Gordon honestly didn't quite mind his surroundings. He was warm, safe, someplace soft, and it wasn't terribly wet. However that didn't change the fact that it was Benry, and he was literally ate him whole.

"Mmm, yeah maybe." Benry hummed, resting his chin in his hands.

"'Yeah maybe'?!"

"Brooo, chill, I'll probably get bored of it eventually. Why are you freaking out?" Benry asked, antagonizing Gordon once again.

"You!! Literally ate me!!!" Gordon slapped his hands against his head again.

"Noooo, we're cuddling bro." Benry responded. Shortly after he brought his hand to his mouth, Gordon's movement and breathing was stirring up gas inside him. Small noises of discomfort emitted from the bloated alien. He shifted slightly in his spot sitting on the floor. 

"What the fuck are you doing...?" Gordon crosses his arms, awaiting Benry's response. 

"B-buuurop— aw fuck, bro, I'm a little gassy." Benry chuckled again, sounding notably embarrassed. He tried to suppress a few more burps.

"Dude ew gross, what the fuck." Gordon furrowed his eyebrows, not realizing he was causing it. Benry hiccuped, gently placing his fingertips to his mouth.

"Urp! Geez dude, maybe if you didn't move so much I wouldn't be." Benry pursed his lips. Gas bubbled up in his gut. After trying to hold it in, a particularly loud belch forced it way from his maw. He groaned and gave his belly a hard pat. Benry hiccuped once more, before resting his head back on his engorged stomach.

Footsteps begin approaching at an urgent pace,

"Mr. Freeman! Bubby and Dr. Coomer wanted to go on ahead but I didn't want to leave you behind! Wh... Where are you!!"


	2. The Ramifications of Treating Humans like Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benry was bad, he admitted it himself. But it ran deeper than the killing and the harassment. Something about him just can’t quite grasp the treatment of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the :)’s in Tommy’s dialogue… it’s just so hard to express how I want him to sound because :) has a certain tone of voice to it and it can’t just NOT use it LMAO

"Mr. Freeman! Bubby and Dr. Coomer wanted to go on ahead but I didn't want to leave you behind! Wh... Where are you!!" 

Benry shot up and instinctively grew some meters taller. He quickly looked around before spotting tommy. He looked down at him with a smile to hide his embarrassment, or at least try too. He wasn't nearly as tall as he was before, but still a giant compared to Tommy. 

"Oh uuh, hi Benry. Ummmm, do- do you know where Mr. Freeman is, we left him behind." He fiddled with his fingers as he looked up to the large entity.

"Yo." Benry greeted, he looked off to the side as if to think of an excuse. "Uh, he like totally died bro, haha." His belly made him look as if he was nine months pregnant now.

"Oh no!! Did, did you kill him??" Tommy asked, taking a few steps backward. Upon hearing Tommy’s voice, Gordon perked up and continued putting up a fight within Benry’s stomach. Benry doubled over and held his bloated stomach. Gordon was visibly squirming beneath his skin.

“Uuugh—urp— no.” Benry covered his mouth, hiccuped, then pursed his lips. “He, uh, fell.” A small burp forced its way up his throat at the end of his sentence. Gordon wiggled around in Benry’s gut,

“Stop fucking lying out of your ass!!! You’re terrible at lying!” Gordon’s was greatly muffled by Benry’s stomach. “Tommy don’t listen to him! He ate me!!” Tommy pulled out his gun, raising it up at the alien.

“Mr. Freeman are you in there?? That’s kind of gross.” Tommy tilted his head to the side, he lowered his gun, thinking it’d be unsafe for Gordon if he shot at Benry while he was inside of him.

“Yeah I know that Tommy!! Help me out of here!” Gordon yelled, impatiently. Benry crossed his arms. He pursed his lips once more before tilting his head as well to mirror Tommy.

“Ooo ouch that kind hurts my feelings.” Benry looked down at Tommy, frowning in response to him calling it ‘gross’. It was hard to tell if he was being genuine, as per usual. “Yo we’re friends, Tommy, yeah?”

“Yeah :)” Tommy smiled. He was indeed friends with him, even before the Resonance Cascade. Benry moved his hands down to his bloated belly, offering himself some stability from Gordon’s squirming. He sat down in front of Tommy, offering his hand out. 

“C’mere then, bro.” Benry grinned, gently stroking Tommy’s face with one of his large fingers.

“No Tommy don’t!! He’s trying to trick you don’t be buddy-buddy with him!” Gordon elbowed the inside of Benry’s gut, causing a large bulge in his flesh. Benry groaned and grasping the spot were Gordon had hit. 

“Noo bro, why would I do that, we’re great friends.” Benry said, positioning his hand like he was going to grab Tommy.

“Mr. Freeman I think it’s fine.” Tommy responded, using his naïve sounding voice.

“No it is not fine!!!” Gordon exclaimed. “He’s already tricked you before! Remember about the beyblade and my arm!” He was still in disbelief that this was even happening. 

“Yo, why are you freaking out, you’re making such a big deal about this.” Benry always seemed to gaslight whatever Gordon talked about. One could say it’s his alien nature, or maybe it’s just Black Mesa because the other scientists did it as well, but it was still nothing that should be put up with.

“Well… I guess it’s bad if you digest Mr. Freeman, that’s been really rude.” Tommy frowned and pushed at Benry’s hand. 

“Huh? No I wouldn’t ‘digest’ him. Calm down, bro.” Benry pat his swollen gut, “Feetman’s all safe in here.” He grinned and let out his very signature cackle.

“Ok he’s actually right about that one.” Gordon admitted. “There just seems to be mucus in here. Not any acid.” He used his flashlight to look around the entity’s stomach. It was odd to Gordon that Benry didn’t want to kill him, he hated him didn’t he? 

“See? We’re just hanging out, yo. Just cuddling with my best friend.” Benry scooted closer to Tommy, returning his hand beside him.

“Oh well I guess it’s fine then. Can I hang out too? Maybe we can go home and play MY PlayStation! And we can look stuff up on on Wikipedia the Free Encyclopedia!” Tommy sounded pretty enthusiastic about all this. Gordon was surprised he wasn’t more freaked out, but what did he really expect from these guys?

“Yeah the one anyone can edit.” Benry scooped Tommy up. He brought him up to his face. Unlike last time, he only placed a small kiss on his cheek before dropping him off on the top of his belly, allowing him to hold onto his shirt for support. 

“Why. Why does Tommy get out of this but not me.” Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Also is he on top of me??”

“Oh, hi Mr. freeman!” Tommy looked down at the massive belly he was sitting on, giving it a pat. Benry gave Tommy a kiss on the top of his hat. Benry usually gave out kisses to him or Gordon. Gordon’s where mostly unwanted. Benry absolutely was not the best person, saying he was anything less than bad would be a stretch as well. Benry couldn’t quite figure out how to treat these humans as actual beings and not toys. Gordon was the one he messed with, and Tommy was the one he kept pristine, that’s all it was to him. Especially because they were so small to him. He could do whatever he felt like. He laid back in the dirt, picking some up and sprinkling back onto the ground. After being jostled by Benry’s sudden movement, Tommy sat down on his chest and leaned against the curve of the aliens belly. Benry reached his hand out to scratch Tommy under the chin like he was a pet. He contemplated eating up Tommy as well. Keeping him with Gordon for more internal snuggles, but he thought of a better use for him. Benry truly was an anomaly. 

“Ooo aaah—hic— Tommy could you give my stomach a rub?” Benry tilted his head to the side. He removed Tommy’s hat, petting his hair gently to encourage him. He nodded and flipped around, feeling Gordon shift around beneath his stretched skin.

“Oh, hi Mr. Freeman!” Tommy said, getting started on his massage.

“Hi Tommy, you already said that to me…” Gordon got annoyed with him on the occasion due to the nature of their personalities, but he was much better than the other three. If he was being honest, after the conversation with Tommy, it was starting to get a little boring in there. He had nothing to look at and struggling in a slimy flesh prison was exhausting. He yawned and tried the stretch out the best he could, causing Benry’s belly to move beneath his hands. A symphony of lights shined within his stomach, then flowed out of his mouth.

“Orange to pink to blue!!” Tommy instinctively exclaimed, knowing he was the only one who can read sweet voice, but he also just loved to decipher it. “That means ‘I love you two’.”

“Too?? No one said ‘I love you’” Gordon furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what Tommy meant as he obviously couldn’t tell the difference between the words.

“No not like that, Mr. Freeman! Like the number. Regular ‘I love you’ is just pink to, to blue!” Tommy explained, snuggling up to Benry’s warm belly. Benry hummed with delight, not needing to chime in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna talk about something because apparently people already find this displeasing -_- I’ll admit it’s partially my fault for not tagging but you people know vore isn’t always sexual right? Like actual soft vore is in KIDS SHOWS because it’s not sexual? PLEASE GO HARASS A PROSHIPPER OR THE PERSON WHO WROTE THE TOMMY/SUNKIST FIC INSTEAD, GOD!! If you say that ‘well you’re making it to be consumed by people who do have a fetish’ tough fucking luck buster their are fetishes for a lot of things people write about and I have no control over how people consume my work. Also if you comment on ‘oh but benry acts really creepy he kissed Gordon when he didn’t want him to’ well benry does that in canon so you should be bringing that up with his va instead of me. I am literally saying it’s bad in the fic. Benry is the antagonist, even if Tommy is cool with him because that’s also canon. This isn’t a porn fic so there’s nothing to ‘glorify’ here, I can’t glorify something you aren’t supposed to derive pleasure from (the non-con, idrc if you like the vore, sexually or not)
> 
> Tldr: no this fic is not porn, go harass someone who is an anti-anti/proshipper, Benry is supposed to be evil in this, yes I like vore but I don’t like like it, stop feeling entitled to bother other people because something they do makes you uncomfortable (they can’t control that, you can by not looking), I can’t control how people enjoy my fic so if they find it arousing then they do thats not my issue and idc anyway.
> 
> (Sorry that was a long tldr, I just AM NOT in the mood for those comments *o*)

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how short this is but I didn’t know what to do and I got bored ;////;


End file.
